ENTANGLED
by aryangevin
Summary: Kousetsu mengarahkan mata pisau yang begitu tajam itu ke jantungnya. Ia menatap sekali lagi pada Taroutachi yang masih merasakan sakit pada lehernya akibat gigitan dirinya. Ia memandang sendu pada wajah rupawan Taroutachi. Senyum kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya. Karena setelah ini ia takkan mungkin bisa memandang wajah itu lagi. "Selamat tinggal, Tarou…" TarouKou. DLDR. Review


_**ENTANGLED**_

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitro+

Story By: Aryangevin

Warn: BL, Little bit OOC, et.

…

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

…

Seharusnya pemuda bernama Taroutachi itu tak pernah meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang _light baby blue_ itu sendirian di rumah kecil miliknya dalam waktu yang lama. Rumah kecil di dekat hutan yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Seharusnya takkan pernah. Tak akan pernah.

Ketika pemuda bermata emas itu telah tiba di rumah mungilnya, seharusnya pemuda bernama Kousetsu itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tapi apa yang telah ia temukan malam ini?

Kousetsu berbaring tak berdaya di sebuah kamar kecil milik mereka. Sebuah kamar yang selalu ia tempati bersama Kousetsu ketika malam telah menjelang. Sebuah kamar yang selalu menjadi tempat keduanya untuk saling berbagi cerita di antara mereka.

Taroutachi memandang dengan miris sekujur tubuh Kousetsu yang dipenuhi dengan dua titik merah yang Taroutachi perkirakan sebagai gigitan _vampire_. Matanya memandang nanar bagaimana Kousetsu tampak tak bergerak di ranjangnya.

"Kou—setsu." Taroutachi memanggil pemuda itu dengan nada bergetar. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan mengelus bekas gigitan yang tercipta di paha, lengan maupun leher pemuda itu. Piyama yang dikenakannya tampak kusut dan penuh dengan sobekan. Rambut pemuda itu yang senantiasa begitu halus dan tertata rapi kini sangat berantakkan.

Taroutachi menaiki ranjang itu dan mengangkat kepala Kousetsu dimana mata pemuda itu telah terpejam seakan-akan tak ada beban yang ditanggungnya. Ia meletakkannya di dada dan menepuk pipi pucat pemuda itu dengan pelan."Kousetsu." Panggil Taroutachi lagi dengan lirih agar pemuda itu membuka matanya.

Kousetsu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, membuat Taroutachi bernafas lega karena setidaknya pemuda itu masihlah hidup hingga saat ini. Mata sewarna biru laut itu memandang Taroutachi dengan tatapan lemah. "T-Tarou…"

Taroutachi langsung memeluk kepala Kousetsu dengan begitu erat seolah-olah tak mau melepaskan pemuda itu sedikitpun. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kousetsu." Taroutachi mulai terisak lirih dalam penyesalan. "Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Kousetsu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyentuh wajah rupawan milik Taroutachi. "Tidak. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini adalah salahku karena tidak menjaga diri dengan baik."

"Tidak, tidak." Taroutachi menyangkal pembelaan Kousetsu. "Seharusnya aku membawamu bersamaku ke luar negri. Dan sekarang kau… kau…" Taroutachi merasa suaranya tercekat hingga ia tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Kousetsu menggenggam tangan Taroutachi, hingga Taroutachi bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan pemuda itu. "Bunuh aku, Tarou. Bunuh aku."

Taroutachi terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kousetsu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Harus." Kousetsu berkata untuk menyakinkan pemuda itu. "Aku sudah terjangkit. Kau harus membunuhku sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kousetsu tersenyum sedih. "Apa kau lebih suka jika aku membunuh orang-orang dan meminum darah mereka?"

Tangan Kousetsu yang awalnya menggenggam tangan Taroutachi berubah menjadi suatu tautan saat Taroutachi menyelipkan jari jemarinya pada jari Kousetsu. Ia mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyergap tangannya melalui tautan itu. "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh orang-orang di luar sana. Akan kutemukan vaksin untukmu, tentu kau tahu apa pekerjaanku Kousetsu." Taroutachi tersenyum menyakinkan. "Aku tak ingin kau berkata apa-apa lagi."

…

Taroutachi membersihkan seluruh bercak darah yang tercipta di tubuh Kousetsu. Ia telah membuang piyama yang telah rusak itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Seprai kasur pun turut ia buang dan membakarnya.

Dengan hati-hati Taroutachi mengusap tubuh halus sebening milik Kousetsu agar Kousetsu tidak merasa kesakitan ketika lap basah itu menyentuh luka bekas gigitannya.

Ada dua gigitan yang tercipta di masing-masing paha milik Kousetsu. Satu gigitan di lengan kiri dan juga satu gigitan di leher kanannya. Taroutachi tak bisa memperkirakan ada berapa makhluk penghisap darah yang telah menggigit Kousetsu. Bisa jadi ada empat orang, melihat dari jumlah bekas gigitannya, bisa jadi ada dua, bisa jadi hanya satu dimana mereka mengubah-ngubah tempat gigitannya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh Kousetsu, Taroutachi mulai mengobati bekas gigitan itu. Meskipun Taroutachi merasa percuma karena bekas gigitan yang telah membiru itu akan segera sembuh karena pengalaman yang dilihatnya bahwa bekas gigitan itu akan tetap permanen tercetak di tubuh seseorang.

Taroutachi memasang perban untuk menutupi luka-luka itu. Tak lupa membantu pemuda itu memasangkan piyama yang baru ke tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh itu agar menghalau udara dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit.

Ia mendekati Kousetsu. Mengelus puncak kepala itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Tidurlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kousetsu mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika suara pintu tertutup menghiasi pendengarannya, Kousetsu kembali membuka matanya dan memandang pintu tertutup itu dengan sedih.

' _Maafkan aku_.'

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

Taroutachi membawa mobil yang dikendarainnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam erat sebotol kecil cairan merah pekat yang ia ambil diam-diam dari tubuh Kousetsu.

Ya, di dalam botol kecil itu berisikan darah milik Kousetsu.

Beberapa kejadian aneh yang mendera negara Jepang mengenai kekacauan yang dibuat oleh sekelompok makhluk penghisap darah membuat pemerintah Jepang mengambil langkah untuk membuat sebuah kelompok peneliti untuk menciptakan sebuah vaksin agar bisa memusnahkan virus _vampire_ yang bersarang di tubuh manusia akibat sebuah gigitan dari makhluk tersebut. Membuat para manusia yang terkena gigitan menjadi salah satu bagian dari makhluk penghisap darah.

Namun setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu… vaksin tersebut belumlah tercipta dengan sempurna.

Taroutachi ditunjuk sebagai ketua peneliti. Bersama adik serta beberapa rekannya, ia mulai bekerja sebagai peneliti untuk menciptakan sebuah vaksin tersebut.

Berawal mula dari sebuah kejadian pembunuhan seorang pendeta kuil, dimana mayat tersebut meninggal dalam keadaan kurus kering kehabisan darah dengan dua titik luka di lehernya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Polisi yang bertugas mulai menyelidiki penyebab kematian dari pendeta kuil tersebut. Hingga satu bulan kemudian polisi berhasil menyimpulkan jika kematian pendeta itu akibat gigitan seorang _vampire_ yang hampir menghisap habis seluruh darah tersebut.

Beberapa bulan kemudian muncul lah beberapa korban yang terjangkit virus gigitan _vampire_ dan mulai menyerang beberapa penduduk di kota Jepang secara terang-terangan.

Tapi, belumlah terciptanya sebuah vaksin bukan berarti kelompok peneliti yang dipimpin oleh Taroutachi tersebut tidak menemukan senjata untuk membunuh _vampire_ tersebut. Dengan senjata yang terbuat dari perak, dapat membuat seorang _vampire_ mati begitu saja jika jantungnya ditusuk ataupun ditembak dengan pistol berpeluru perak. Hanya cara itulah satu-satunya untuk mencegah agar virus itu tidak menyebar luas.

Taroutachi mendaratkan mobilnya pada sebuah halaman dimana terdapat bangunan yang cukup besar tapi terdapat kemewahan di dalamnya. Bangunan tersebut dibangun oleh pemerintah untuk sekelompok peneliti agar mereka bisa bekerja dengan baik. Pemerintah terus berusaha memberikan tunjangan finansial kepada kelompok peneliti itu, meskipun para peneliti tersebut hampir menyerah menciptakan vaksin tersebut. Tapi pemerintah tetap mempercayai kelompok mereka.

Tak hanya tunjangan finansial, pelatihan fisik dan menembak pun mereka dapatkan agar bisa bertarung melawan _vampire_ - _vampire_ tersebut.

Pemuda beriris emas yang memiliki rambut kehitaman itu memasuki bangunan tempat ia bekerja dengan terburu-buru. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar untuk menemui seseorang yang selalu setia berada di ruangannya.

"Jirou!"

Jiroutachi—adik dari Taroutachi—sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Taroutachi membuka pintu ruangan dan memanggil namanya dengan suara yang lantang. Ia tengah menikmati sebatang rokok dan juga sekaleng minuman beralkohol rendah di sela-sela waktu luangnya malam ini. "Ada apa, _Niisan_?"

Taroutachi melempar botol di tangannya pada Jiroutachi yang ditangkap dengan mudah dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Jiroutachi menatap botol itu sejenak sebelum berpaling ke arah kakaknya. "Darah siapa ini?"

"Kousetsu." Taroutachi menggertakkan giginya. "Ia digigit."

Jiroutachi melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kousetsu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama sendirian. Kau tentu masih ingat jika kita baru saja datang dari luar negri." Taroutachi mengepalkan tangannya. penyesalan yang begitu dalam masih saja bergelut dalam dirinya.

Jiroutachi tak pernah melihat sosok kakaknya yang begitu teguh kini menjadi sesosok yang begitu rapuh karena seseorang. Taroutachi bukanlah orang yang begitu peduli terhadap seseorang. Hanya kepada seorang pemuda bernama Kousetsu lah, Taroutachi mulai mencairkan sifat kerasnya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus menyelesaikan vaksin itu segera."

Jiroutachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada bantahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Meskipun tubuhnya masih tergolong lelah karena mereka baru saja tiba di Jepang tiga jam yang lalu setelah melalui perjalanan panjang. Lagipula Taroutachi adalah pemimpin mereka, meskipun mudah bagi Jiroutachi untuk melayangkan sebuah protes karena ia adalah seorang adik dari Taroutachi.

Mereka kembali ke ruang penelitian. Disana ada dua orang pemuda yang merupakan anggota tim. Tsurumaru Kuninaga dan Uguisumaru tengah membaca sebuah berkas mengenai kelanjutan sebuah vaksin yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kita harus melanjutkan pembuatan vaksin itu." Jiroutachi mengambil posisinya di depan sebuah meja dimana terdapat beberapa buret, gelas beaker maupun erlenmeyer yang belum digunakan sama sekali. Jiroutachi menuangkan sedikit darah Kousetsu pada tabung Erlenmeyer kosong di depannya untuk memulai sebuah penelitian.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan memulai tugasnya masing-masing. Tak hanya mereka berempat, masih ada sekitar delapan orang lagi yang menjadi anggota tim dimana saat ini mereka memilih untuk pulang ke rumah terlebih dulu sebelum kembali ke laboratorium penelitian.

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di lab, kini Taroutachi memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumah kecil yang dimilikinya. Lagipula, ia juga harus sering-sering mengawasi Kousetsu mulai dari sekarang untuk mengetahui perkembangan virus yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang tamu, indera pendengarnya mendengar suara pecahan dari benda yang terjatuh dari arah dapur. Dengan terburu-buru sambil melempar tas dan mantelnya ke sembarang tempat, Taroutachi berlari kea rah dapur dan menemukan Kousetsu terduduk di samping meja makan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha merendam suaranya.

Taroutachi mendekati pemuda itu dan mengusap punggungnya. Tatapan iris emas itu menatapnya begitu khawatir pada Kousetsu yang sedang bersusah payah mengatasi batuknya. Ia melihat di sekitarnya, dimana pecahan gelas dan genangan air bening mengotori lantai dapur rumahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Taroutachi bertanya.

Kousetsu memandang Taroutachi ketika batuknya sudah reda. Air mata tergenang di iris mata birunya. "Aku hanya ingin minum. Tapi—aku tak bisa."

Taroutachi tentu paham jika dahaga seseorang yang telah terkena virus pemakan darah takkan pernah terpuaskan dengan makanan manusia biasa. Ia membantu Kousetsu untuk berdiri ketika pemuda itu menunjukkan gejala yang lebih baik.

"Aku harus membersihkan kekacauan yang kubuat." Kousetsu mulai menjauhi Taroutachi. Tapi Taroutachi tak memberikan kesempatan itu. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Kousetsu yang membuat pemuda berambut _light baby blue_ itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya nanti. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Ini adalah masalah kecil. Aku bisa membersihkannya. Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Taroutachi memotong ucapan Kousetsu. Ia meremas pelan tangannya seolah-olah menyakinkan Kousetsu untuk menuruti apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Aku begitu merepotkanmu, Tarou."

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu." Taroutachi memegang pundak Kousetsu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menggiring pemuda itu menuju ke kamar mereka berdua untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku?" Kousetsu bertanya ketika Taroutachi merebahkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Kousetsu. Pemuda itu menyampirkan selimut berwarna hitam kemerahan ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu lagi? Bukankah sudah jawabannya sudah jelas?" Taroutachi menjawabnya.

"Tapi—" Kousetsu dilanda keraguan, "—bagaimana jika aku menggigitmu dan menularkan virus itu?"

Kali ini Taroutachi menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kousetsu. Ia mengelus pipi pucat Kousetsu yang begitu halus di permukaan tangannya. "Aku mempercayaimu." Ucapnya pelan disertai dengan senyuman tipis. "Sekarang tidurlah. Hari sudah terlalu malam untuk kita berbincang seperti ini."

Kousetsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya saat Taroutachi juga turut memejamkan matanya. Tapi rasa kantuk itu belumlah menyerangnya. Ia membuka lagi kedua kelopak matanya dan memandang Taroutachi yang terlihat sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Tarou, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum." Di luar dugaan Taroutachi menjawabnya meskipun mata pemuda itu tetap tertutup ketika menyahuti panggilan dari dirinya.

"Aku umm—" Kousetsu menggigit bibir dalamnya. "—bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Taroutachi membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia sedikit menggeser posisinya dan menepuk tempat yang kosong itu. "Kemarilah."

Kousetsu menggeser posisinya agar ia bisa mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taroutachi. Ia berbaring beralaskan lengan Taroutachi. Perlahan tangannya ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Taroutachi dan mulai menyamankan diri. Taroutachi pun membalas perlakukan Kousetsu dengan mengusap kepala pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya yang telah dijadikan alas tidur oleh Kousetsu.

Malam semakin larut. Taroutachi telah terbang menuju alam mimpinya dengan begitu tenang tanpa terusik oleh apapun. sedangkan Kousetsu tetap terjaga dengan memandangi wajah pemuda itu dalam diam.

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

Saat itu Taroutachi baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan saat tengah malam mulai menjelang. Karena pekerjaannya yang cukup menyita waktu membuat Taroutachi sudah terlalu sering pulang terlalu malam dan akan kembali ke kantornya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

Tak ada waktu yang ditetapkan untuk bekerja. Mereka bebas mengatur waktunya sendiri. Lagipula saat ini mereka telah berada diambang batas keputus asaan. Tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan yang selama ini mereka pekerjaan. Berbagai macam kegagalan telah mereka alami berkali-kali. Dan rasanya… keberhasilan mereka dalam membuat sebuah vaksin hampir mencapai nol persen.

Taroutachi memicingkan matanya saat ia melihat sesosok manusia sedang bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang sudah tua. Taroutachi sudah terlalu banyak melihat beberapa manusia yang menjadi korban akibat gigitan makhluk pemakan darah. Maka dari itu, ia menghentikan mobilnya untuk mendekati orang itu yang ia kira korban dari gigitan _vampire_. Ia harus mengambil darah orang itu untuk dijadikan sampel bahan penelitian. Jika ia menemukan dua buah titik di salah satu bagian tubuhnya, maka Taroutachi harus menancapkan pisau perak yang selalu ia bawa ke jantung korban tersebut.

Wajah pemuda itu sangat lusuh dan penuh dengan kotoran. Matanya tertutup rapat dan keringat mengalir begitu deras mengucur dari dahinya. Rambut panjang pemuda itu juga begitu acak-acakan dan terlihat tidak terurus sama sekali.

Taroutachi mulai mengambil sebuah pisau perak yang selalu ia selipkan di sepatunya. Ia mulai memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuh orang itu. Seberapa keras pun ia mencari, ia tidak dapat menemukan dua titik bekas gigitan makhluk penghisap darah.

Pemuda beriris emas tersebut kembali menyimpan pisau peraknya. Pemuda di depannya tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Mungkin pemuda ini hanya korban pembunuhan biasa dan itu bukan urusan Taroutachi. Ia berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan korban itu.

Ketika jaraknya hanya terpaut lima meter, Taroutachi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda itu. Taroutachi tidak bisa mengasumsikan jika pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _light baby blue_ itu sebagai korban pembunuhan. Lagipula ia belum memeriksa pemuda itu secara keseluruhan. Bisa jadi jika pemuda itu masih hidup, bukan?

Taroutachi kembali mendekati pemuda itu dan mulai memeriksanya. Tidak ada bekas pukulan di tubuhnya. Mulutnya juga tidak menghitam karena telah meminum racun ataupun sejenisnya. Tidak ada bekas luka serius di kepalanya. Dan ketika kedua jarinya mendekatkan ke bawah hidung pemuda itu, barulah Taroutachi sadar jika pemuda itu masih bernapas.

"Oh, sial!" Taroutachi merogoh ponsel di kantongnya dan mulai memanggil seseorang. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga ada sahutan 'halo' di seberang sana yang membuat Taroutachi tidak bisa berbasa-basi. "Jirou, apa Yagen bersamamu?"

'Oh, dia ada—'

"Kau antar dia ke rumahku." Jiroutachi tampak ingin membalas lagi, tapi Taroutachi tidak memberi kesempatan untuk itu. "Sekarang."

Taroutachi langsung mengakhiri panggilannya dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali di sakunya. Ia mulai mengangkat tubuh itu untuk menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di kursi samping kemudi. Tak lupa Taroutachi memasangkan sabuk pengaman agar bisa memastikan jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan aman di kursinya karena setelah ini ia akan mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Taroutachi tidak akan peduli jika pemuda ini sudah mati sebelumnya. Tapi tidak ada yang salah jika menyelamatkan orang yang tengah sekarat. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa di antara ribuan nyawa yang terbuang percuma karena gigitan seorang _vampire_.

Taroutachi meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu di kasur yang terletak di kamarnya karena ia hanya memiliki satu kasur. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menambah satu kasur ataupun hal-hal lainnya karena ia tidak ingin memiliki tamu di rumah pribadinya yang kecil.

Ia bisa saja membeli sebuah rumah mewah di tengah kota. Tapi ia lebih menyukai kenyamanan dalam kesendirian.

Jiroutachi dan Yagen datang setelah sepuluh menit berlalu Jiroutachi tahu, jika seseorang memerlukan Yagen, berarti ada orang yang terluka. Maka dari itu Jiroutachi memberitahu pemuda yang masih belia itu agar membawa peralatan medisnya. Dan benar saja, ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja berbaring di kasur milik kakaknya.

Ketika Yagen memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu, kedua kakak beradik dengan tinggi menjulang itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar kamar hingga pemeriksaan itu selesai.

Jiroutachi mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkus yang diambil dari sakunya. Ia mulai menyalakan dan menyesap nikotin yang berasal dari rokok tersebut. Entah sejak kapan Jiroutachi kecanduan nikotin. Yang Taroutachi tahu adiknya gemar minum alkohol.

"Siapa dia?" Jiroutachi bertanya disela-hela hembusan asap rokok yang menguar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban Taroutachi membuat dahi Jiroutachi mengernyit. "Aku menemukannya sekarat ketika sedang berada di jalan."

Jiroutachi menghisap dan menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut. "Tak biasanya _niisan_ menolong seseorang."

Taroutachi diam saja ketika Jiroutachi berkomentar atas sikapnya yang tak biasa. Mereka menunggu selagi Yagen masih memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yagen yang tengah menenteng tas yang berisi peralatan medisnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Taroutachi perihal kondisi pemuda yang baru saja dibawanya itu.

"Dia mengalami dehidrasi parah, belum lagi kondisi tubuhnya kekurangan asupan protein dan gizi. Aku menduga bahwa ia tak makan untuk waktu yang lama." Yagen menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Saat ini kondisinya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kusarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku juga sudah memasangkan infus, kalau beruntung dia akan sadar besok hari. Jika ia belum sadar dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Taroutachi mengangguk mengerti. "Ya. Terima kasih, Yagen. Aku akan mengingatnya."

Jiroutachi dan Yagen pun pamit dari kediaman Taroutachi karena pekerjaan di lab masih menunggu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di lab bersama anggota lainnya dibandingkan pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Bagi mereka, lab merupakan rumah kedua bagi mereka. Sedikit rutinitas pesta alkohol di tengah malam cukup membuat semuanya terhibur. Dan Taroutachi sebagai ketua tidak melarang perbuatan mereka mengingat kinerja mereka cukup bagus.

Taroutachi kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk melihat kondisi dari pemuda yang diselamatkannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana deru nafas yang begitu teratur. Rambut _light baby blue_ yang begitu kusut kini telah tertata rapi sebelum Jiroutachi dan Yagen datang ke sini mengingat ia juga memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang, baju yang sebelumnya begitu lusuh sudah berganti dengan piyama lamanya yang sudah tak terpakai meskipun terlihat sangat kebesaran karena tubuh pemuda itu yang sangat kurus. Taroutachi takkan heran jika pemuda ini mengalami dehidrasi dan kekurangan asupan mengingat ketika ia menggendong pemuda itu terasa begitu ringan.

Taroutachi juga menyentuh dengan pelan struktur tangan pemuda itu yang begitu kurus. Terlihat tonjolan urat nadi kebiruan yang tercetak di kulit pucatnya. Ia memandang miris pada kondisi pemuda itu. Taroutachi tak bisa menebak seberapa lama pemuda ini tidak mendapatkan asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhnya.

Ketika hari telah berganti dan sinar matahari telah menampakkan wujudnya, Taroutachi bisa melihat iris biru laut telah terpancar malu-malu dari kelopak mata pemuda itu. Taroutachi mulai menjelaskan bagaimana pemuda itu bisa berada di rumahnya, memberikan beberapa makanan sehat serta obat-obatan dan juga vitamin untuk di konsumsi, hingga perlahan-lahan pemuda itu menceritakan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yatin piatu yang tidak mempunyai keluarga maupun tempat tinggal. Ia hanya berkelana sendirian, meminta belas kasih pada orang-orang untuk memberikannya makanan agar perutnya merasa kenyang.

Taroutachi mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk tinggal di rumah kecilnya. Lagipula Taroutachi jarang pulang ke rumahnya ini. Dengan adanya pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Kousetsu itu, ia yakin bahwa keadaan rumahnya akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan tentu urusan ranjang di kamarnya, mau tidak mau mereka harus berbagi satu sama lain. Tak masalah jika Taroutachi tidur di sofa empuk miliknya karena ia telah terbiasa tidur di lab. Tapi Kousetsu menolaknya dengan berdalih bahwa kasur itu miliknya, hingga ia harus mengalah dengan tidur di lantai. Dan tentu Taroutachi membalas penolakan Kousetsu sebelumnya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai kesepakatan jika mereka akan berbagi satu sama lain.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu begitu saja membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat hingga ke tahap yang lebih serius. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka berbagi kecupan selamat pagi, bagaimana mereka juga saling berbagi kehangatan di malam hari.

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

"Jirou, apa kau sudah menemukan titik terang mengenai vaksin yang kita buat?" Higekiri bertanya sembari mencampur beberapa cairan di tabung reaksi. Dibantu dengan adik kembarnya yang senantiasa selalu berada di sampingnya dimana pun mereka berada yang bernama Hizamaru.

Jiroutachi menyesap nikotin dari rokok yang dihisapnya. "Belum sama sekali. Aku merasa buntu." Sahutnya dengan frustasi. Sudah empat hari ini mereka bekerja keras semenjak dirinya menerima sampel darah Kousetsu dari Taroutachi.

"Apapun yang kita lakukan, terasa begitu percuma." Hizamaru menimpali. Pemuda berambut _jade_ itu pun melaksanakan perintah kakaknya untuk mengambil sampel darah yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari anggota mereka sebelumnya.

"Ya." Jiroutachi memandang gumpalan asap yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya. "Kepalaku makin sakit saja akhir-akhir ini."

Sungguh, ia ingin sekali membuat vaksin itu dan menolong Kousetsu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya hanya mempunyai Taroutachi sebagai keluarganya. Ia ingin menolong kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat raut kesedihan terpancar di sorot emas milik kakaknya ketika kakaknya itu bertanya mengenai kelanjutan penelitiannya yang tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

Katakanlah jika Jiroutachi memang mengidap _brother complex_ , tapi ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan tak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih. Kesedihan Taroutachi adalah kesedihan dirinya. Kesenangan Taroutachi maka kesenangan Jiroutachi.

Jiroutachi bangkit dari duduknya dan membuang putung rokok yang telah pendek sebelumnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan mulai kembali melakukan penelitian. Ia harus bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Ia harus meniru tingkah laku kakaknya dimana Taroutachi bekerja selama dua hari tanpa henti hingga membuat Jiroutachi berdecak kesal karena melihat kantung mata kakaknya yang mulai terlihat. Ia harus memaksa kakaknya itu beristirahat dan dirinya sendiri yang menggantikan.

Dengan menghabiskan satu kaleng bir, Jiroutachi bersiap kembali untuk melanjutkan penelitian.

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

Satu minggu. Taroutachi bisa melihat perubahan yang begitu drastis pada diri Kousetsu. Pemuda itu tak bisa lagi mengonsumsi makanan manusia. Ketika mulai memakannya, maka ia akan memuntahkannya kembali. Taring yang mulai muncul di sela-sela bibirnya. Terlebih pada iris biru laut yang sangat disukai oleh Taroutachi kini mulai menghilang digantikan dengan iris merah menyala.

Sungguh, akan lebih baik jika Taroutachi memandang dalam kegelapan malam dibanding memandang iris merah milik Kousetsu.

Awan hitam menutupi pandangan keduanya dalam menikmati bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam ini. Mungkin dalam beberapa jam ke depan akan ada badai yang melanda kota ini. Entahlah, mereka tidak bisa menebak keadaan cuaca yang sering kali berubah-ubah.

Beralaskan paha Taroutachi, Kousetsu berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur milik mereka berdua berhadapan dengan jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam yang begitu gelap gulita akibat awan hitam yang menutupi bintang juga bulan yang bersinar.

Kousetsu menikmati dengan nyaman perlakuan Taroutachi terhadapnya. Tangan besar pemuda itu mengelus pucuk kepalanya dimana rambut berwarna _light baby blue_ tumbuh dengan begitu panjang.

"Bukankah malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama?" Kousetsu bersuara untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya bunyi detik jam yang mengisi kesunyian itu sebelumnya.

"Ya. Kau benar." Taroutachi menyahut.

Kousetsu tersenyum tipis dan perubahan itu tak luput dari pandangan iris emas milik Taroutachi.

Mereka berdua tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kemunculan bulan purnama sangat berbahaya bagi para manusia. Kebanyakkan dari mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Taroutachi senantiasa akan membawa Kousetsu menuju lab tempatnya bekerja agar ia bisa lebih mudah melindungi pemuda itu dari incaran para makhluk penghisap darah.

Karena bulan purnama menjadi siksaan tersendiri bagi seluruh _vampire_ yang ada karena mereka tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya akan darah yang begitu tinggi.

Kousetsu bangkit dari tidurnya yang kini beralih menatap pemuda yang begitu ia kasihi itu dengan membelakangi kaca jendela besar. Iris merahnya menatap tepat pada kedua iris emas milik Taroutachi. "Tarou, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Taroutachi merasakan firasat buruk memenuhi dirinya. "Katakan."

"Bunuhlah aku jika aku menyerangmu."

…

Jiroutachi tak mengerti mengapa situasi di laboratorium di sini begitu ramai. Biasanya hanya ada 4 sampai 5 orang di sini. Bahkan kini hampir seluruh anggota telah berkumpul di sini. Kecuali kakaknya yang sudah pasti menemani kekasihnya itu.

Sejujurnya ia hampir menemukan titik terang mengenai kelanjutan vaksin yang ia buat. Walaupun persentase keberhasilan itu naik menjadi tujuh persen, Jiroutachi tak bisa merasa puas terlebih dahulu. Ia harus bersabar dan meneliti kembali mengenai pekerjaannya. Mungkin jika persentase keberhasilan tersebut naik menjadi dua puluh persen, Jiroutachi akan memberi kakaknya terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Ah… Jiroutachi tak sabar. Ia dengan semangat melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Jiroutachi kembali mengambil sampel darah Kousetsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya membutuhkan satu tetes saja kemudian dicampurkan dengan cairan lainnya agar ia bisa melihat reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh virus itu di dalam darah milik Kousetsu.

Beberapa kalipun iris emasnya menatap oerubahan reaksi yang muncul melalui mikroskop yang digunakannya, Jiroutachi merasa begitu familiar terhadap reaksi virus itu yang terlihat begitu liar dan ganas.

Setiap virus memilik sifat reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Untuk itulah tujuan mereka mengumpulkan berbagai sampel darah dari manusia yang terjangkit virus makhluk pemakan darah.

Jiroutachi mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat reaksi virus ini pada penelitian sebelumnya.

Adik dari Taroutachi itu mulai mengambil laporan-laporan terdahulu yang pernah dibuatnya berdasarkan penelitian yang dilakukannya. Dimulai dari setahun yang lalu, dua tahun yang lalu, hingga ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk bisa menemukan tujuan. Tapi nihil.

Tangannya kini memegang sebuah tumpukkan laporan mengenai kejadian pembunuhan dimana korbannya yang merupakan seorang pendeta. Kejadian yang begitu menghebohkan publik dimana kasus inilah yang menjadi awal mula virus itu menyebar begitu saja.

Dan Jiroutachi mulai mengingatnya satu persatu. Matanya melebarnya. "Tidak mungkin…"

Jari jemarinya dengan cepat membuka laporan-laporan yang memiliki tebal kurang lebih dua ratus halaman tersebut. Membuat sikap yang tergesa-gesa itu menjadi perhatian tersendiri bagi para anggota lainnya. Mereka ingin bertanya pada Jiroutachi, tapi melihat wajah pemuda yang begitu cantik itu terlihat sangat serius membuat mereka semua mengurungkan niatnya.

Iris emas itu meneliti kata demi kata dan gambar yang tercetak di kertas putih tersebut. Sungguh, Jiroutachi berharap bahwa ingatan dan dugaannya ini salah besar. Tapi sebagaimanapun pikirannya menolak, kalimat penjelasan yang disertai oleh beberapa gambar itu menjelaskan semua dugaan Jiroutachi yang mana benar adanya.

Punggung Jiroutachi melemas dan terduduk di kursi begitu saja. Laporan-laporan yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dan berserakan begitu saja. Ia mendesah frustasi. Saat iris matanya menatap sebuah pistol yang terpajang indah tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia tengah menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengambil sikap ini.

Ia harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia punya meninggalkan dirinya.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku." Jiroutachi melangkah mengambil pistol dan juga belati kesayangannya. "Persiapkan senjata kalian." Matanya memicing tajam. "Kakakku sedang berada dalam bahaya."

Semua mata yang memperhatikan Jiroutachi terbebelalak lebar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka mulai mempersiapkan senjata mereka karena ini menyangkut ketua mereka.

Jiroutachi melangkah keluar gedung terlebih dahulu. Lebih cepat lebih baik sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ketika matanya menatap ke arah langit malam, pancaran bulan purnama tengah menghiasi bumi ini.

"Oh, sial."

…

Iris emas milik Taroutachi melihat dengan jelas bagaimana awan hitam itu bergerak perlahan menyingkir untuk menampakkan bulan purnama yang bersinar sangat terang. Bintang-bintang di sisi bulan mulai terlihat dan seolah-olah ikut berkerlap-kerlip mengiringi kecerahan bulan purnama.

Dan iris merah milik Kousetsu pun ikut berpendar terang seolah-olah ingin menyaingin sinar terang bulan purnama.

Seharusnya Taroutachi tidak berdekatan dengan Kousetsu saat ini. Pemuda itu berbahaya. Sangat sangat berbahaya. Pemuda itu bisa saja menggigitnya dan mengubahnya selayaknya makhluk pemakan darah seperti dirinya. Atau bahkan bisa jadi jika ia dibunuh begitu saja.

Sebaliknya di sini, Taroutachi memejamkan matanya saat Kousetsu menubrukkan tubuhnya dan mencekik lehernya. Taroutachi merasa kesakitan, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak membalas ataupun menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Kousetsu pada dirinya. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas, tapi cekikan itu perlahan-lahan melonggar hingga Taroutachi bisa mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Kousetsu mendesis. Taring yang dimiliki tampak tumbuh lebih panjang. Ia kehausan, ia kesakitan, dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya sendiri. Hingga perlahan-lahan ia mengarahkan taringnya pada leher Taroutachi yang sedari tadi begitu menggoda dahaganya. Apalagi dilihatnya kini Taroutachi terbaring pasrah tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, Tarou?" Kousetsu berkata lirih disaat leher Taroutachi hanya berjarak 2 sentimeter dari taringnya sendiri. Bibirnya begitu bergetar saat ini. ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Taroutachi dan beralih memandang sang terkasih yang menatapnya tepat pada kedua bola matanya. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Taroutachi. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk membunuhku jika aku menyerangmu." Tangannya terkepal erat. Pandangannya berubah sayu meskipun pendar merah itu tetap berkilau seperti sebelumnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Taroutachi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus pipi Kousetsu yang begitu halus sehalus pualam. "Karena aku mempercayaimu."

Kousetsu mengertakkan giginya dan merendam segala emosi yang begitu berkecamuk pada dirinya. "Tidak… Jangan…"

Suara debaman pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat pandangan keduanya putus. Taroutachi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamarnya yang sudah dipastikan rusak itu, untuk menemukan sosok adik kandungnya yang memandang Kousetsu dengan pandangan marah. Pistol berpeluru perak tengah mengacung tepat ke tubuh Kousetsu

"Menjauh dari Tarou- _niisan_ kau _pureblood_ Samonji sialan."

Taroutachi melebarkan matanya. Ia dengan cepat memandang ke arah Kousetsu yang tak membantah sedikit pun atas perkataan Jiroutachi yang tertuju kepadanya. "Kousetsu, kau…"

Kini tak hanya Jiroutachi yang berada di sana. Beberapa anak buahnya mulai muncul satu persatu dan turut mengacungkan senjata pada pemuda beriris merah terang itu.

Keadaan Kousetsu tentu terdesak. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya pada iris emas Taroutachi yang menatapnya tak percaya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak seinci pun membuat Jiroutachi menggeram kesal. "Cepat menyingkir sebelum aku menembakkan peluru ini ke kepalamu. Aku tidak ingin _niisan_ terperangkap pada tipu muslihatmu."

Taroutachi tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. ia tidak tahu mengapa adiknya itu begitu marah padanya. Apa Kousetsu mempunyai kesalahan besar sehingga Jiroutachi begitu marah padanya? Tentu ia ingat bahwa Jiroutachi dan Kousetsu tak mempunyai permasalahan apapun sebelum ini mengingat hubungan keduanya yang baik-baik saja. Jikapun Jiroutachi menaruh dendam pada Kousetsu, tidak mungkin Jiroutachi membantunya untuk menolong Kousetsu.

"Jirou, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Taroutachi bertanya, namun Jiroutachi tetap membungkam mulutnya. Matanya kini beralih pada Kousetsu. "Kousetsu."

"Tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu, Tarou." Kousetsu menjawabnya dengan lirih. Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah Taroutachi lebih lama sebelum ia takkan bisa memandang wajah itu lagi.

"Ia adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan seorang pendeta yang terjadi pada sepuluh tahun yang silam." Jiroutachi mengertakkan giginya menahan emosi. "Dia adalah _pureblood_ Samonji. Sejak awal dia bukanlah manusia seperti yang kita ketahui selama ini."

Kenyataan yang menghantam pada Taroutachi begitu telak. Pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah _pureblood_? Taroutachi tak sedikit pun menaruh curiga dan dugaan-dugaan lainnya mengenai sosok sebenarnya dari Kousetsu. "Kousetsu, katakan jika semua ini adalah kebohongan."

Kousetsu hanya berdiam diri saja, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Seolah-olah membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh adiknya itu.

Taroutachi merasa tertipu. "Kenapa?"

Kousetsu menurunkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taroutachi. Jiroutachi terkesiap. Ia bersiap untuk menembakkan pelurunya pada Kousetsu agar ia tidak bisa melukai bahkan membunuh kakaknya itu.

Tapi, kaca jendela besar yang terpasang di ruang itu pecah begitu saja dimana dua orang menerobos masuk ke kamar itu dengan paksa. Membuat Jiroutachi mengubah arah pistolnya terhadap si pelaku pengerusakan tersebut. Satu pemuda berambut merah muda panjang bergelombang dan satu anak berumur sekitar tiga belas tahunan menatap kelompok Jiroutachi dengan sinis.

Jiroutachi pun menembakkan pelurunya terhadap keduanya. Namun kedua orang itu bergerak cepat untuk melumpuhkan kelompok Jiroutachi dengan kekuatannya. Tentunya Jiroutachi dan anggota lainnya merasa kesulitan menghadapinya.

Sementara itu Kousetsu menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Taroutachi. Ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka karena setelah ini hubungan mereka tak seperti dulu.

Bawa darah yang menyengat begitu mengacaukan konsentrasi kedua orang pengacau tersebut. Keduanya menoleh terkejut pada Kousetsu. " _NIISAMA_!"

Kousetsu tentu terkejut. Ciuman mereka berdua terlepas begitu saja. Iris merah yang berpendar terang itu meredup kemudian tergantikan dengan iris biru laut yang begitu disukai Taroutachi. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan menatap pada perutnya yang telah tertancap sebuah pisau perak yang begitu dalam. Darah merembes di sela-sela tusukan itu dan membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Kousetsu.

" _Niisama_!" Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menarik tubuh Kousetsu dari Taroutachi dan mendapati bahwa kakaknya telah terluka parah. "Sial." Mata merah itu pun menatap anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Osayo, kita pergi."

Sang anak mengangguk. Ia membantu menopang kakaknya yang terluka kemudian pergi dari hadapan para manusia-manusia itu, melewati jendela kaca yang telah dipecahkan oleh keduanya sebelumnya.

Jiroutachi melempar begitu saja pistol di tangannya ke sembarang arah untuk mendekati kakaknya. Ia memeriksa keadaan Taroutachi yang kemungkinan terluka yang dibuat oleh Kousetsu. Saat matanya menatap ke arah perut kakaknya, Jiroutachi panik luar biasa. " _Niisan_!"

"Ini darah Kousetsu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Taroutachi bangkit dibantu dengan adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Jiroutachi bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa Kousetsu menggigitmu?" Tanya Jiroutachi lagi.

Taroutachi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jiroutachi demi menenangkan adiknya yang tengah begitu kalut. "Dia tak melukaiku sedikitpun."

Jiroutachi menghambur begitu saja ke pelukan Taroutachi. Ia terisak lirih dalam pelukan kakaknya yang begitu disayanginya itu. "Aku pikir, aku akan kehilangan anggota keluargaku sekali lagi."

Taroutachi membalas pelukkan adiknya itu dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Adiknya jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi kekalutan seperti sekarang ini. "Aku di sini akan selalu bersamamu, Jiroutachi."

Semua anggota yang berada di sana memandang keduanya dengan senyuman bahagia. Ada satu orang yang menitikkan air matanya karena menyaksikan momen haru yang tercipta di antara kedua bersaudara tersebut.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka bisa bernafas dengan lega.

…

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu meletakkan kakaknya dengan hati-hati pada sebuah kasur di rumah kumuh di tengah hutan. Rumah ini adalah persembunyian mereka selama ini. Mata yang sebelumnya menampilkan iris merah kini telah berubah menjadi iris heterokrom. Ia menatap kakaknya yang begitu kesakitan menerima luka tusukan di perutnya. Pemuda itu pun menarik pisau tersebut.

Matanya memicing tajam saat mengetahui jika pisau itu bukanlah pisau biasa melainkan pisau berbahan perak. Ia mendecih dan membuang jauh-jauh pisau tersebut. Pisau perak tersebut dapat membunuh kakaknya jika saja ia menusuknya tepat di jantungnya.

"Osayo, kau rawat _niisama_ sementara aku akan membunuh mereka semua."

"Souza." Kousetsu dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan adiknya yang bernama Souza itu. Souza menoleh dan mendapati gelengan lemah dari kakaknya. "Jangan kau lakukan."

"Kenapa?" Souza menggenggam tangan Kousetsu dengan kedua tangannya. "Bahkan mereka mencoba untuk membunuhmu, _Niisama_."

"Apa kau ingin mengulangi perbuatanku dulu?"

Souza tiba-tiba terdiam tanpa bisa membalas perkataan dari kakaknya. Ia menunduk, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kousetsu sembari membawa tangan dingin kakaknya yang ternoda darah ke pipinya. " _Niisama_ , aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu."

Sayo pun turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Kousetsu. Ia ingin menemani kakak tertuanya disaat dirinya terluka parah. Sayo ingin menjaga kakaknya apapun yang terjadi. Sudah saatnya bagi dirinya untuk menjaga sang kakak. " _Niisama_."

Kousetsu menarik Sayo lebih dekat kepelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala anak itu dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

" _Oyasumi_ , Osayo, Souza."

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

JIroutachi meletakkan satu kaleng bir di hadapan Taroutachi. Kakaknya itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan bergumam 'terima kasih'. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Pemuda berambut kebiruan yang selalu ia gerai itu mendesah pasrah. Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, ia terus saja menyibukkan dirinya terhadap pekerjaan vaksin tersebut dibandingkan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan kini tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Tentu Jiroutachi tak bisa melupakan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Kakaknya tampak begitu terpukul. Meskipun ia merasa begitu kecewa, Taroutachi mampu menutupi semuanya dengan baik. Jiroutachi merasa bahwa sikap dan sifat Taroutachi kembali seperti saat ia belum bertemu dengan Kousetsu.

Kousetsu Samonji membawa terlalu banyak perubahan bagi kakaknya.

" _Niisan_ , setidaknya kau harus istirahat."

"Nanti." Ia menatap Jiroutachi dan memberikan adiknya itu senyuman tipis. "Setidaknya sampai aku menyelesaikannya."

Jiroutachi memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

…

 _ **ENTANGLED**_

…

Kousetsu bersandar pada kasurnya dengan susah payah. Ia bersikap waspada terhadap pemuda di depannya ini. Matanya memicing tajam, meskipun matanya tak memancarkan iris merah yang selalu ia sembunyikan.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini, Taroutachi?"

Pemuda yang bernama Taroutachi itu terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menelusuri kondisi Kousetsu yang tampak jauh dari kata baik. Kemeja putih yang dipakai Kousetsu dibiar tidak berkancing sama sekali. Ada perban yang cukup tebal menghiasi perutnya. Meskipun sudah tertutupi dengan baik, tetap saja ada darah merah pekat merembes di permukaan perban tersebut.

Itu adalah luka yang ia buat satu bulan yang lalu. Dan luka itu masih membekas sampai saat ini.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali." Kousetsu menjawab sinis. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan menahan luka yang selama satu bulan ini terus ditahannya. Biasanya ia mengatasinya dengan berbaring sepanjang hari agar darahnya tidak merembes pada perban yang digunakannya. Tapi ia terlalu banyak bergerak saat ini. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin Souza ataupun Osayo menemukanmu di sini. Mereka bisa membunuhmu."

Taroutachi tetap bergeming seolah-olah tidak takut akan peringatan yang dilayangkan oleh Kousetsu. Matanya tetap tertuju pada dirinya. Untuk itulah Kousetsu beringsut untuk turun dari kasurnya dan menjauh dari Taroutachi.

"Jika kau tidak pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi."

Kousetsu tahu bahwa tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu semua. Sesaat setelah ia berdiri, ia terjatuh dan merasakan bagaimana dinginnya lantai kayu jati menerpa tubuh dan wajahnya. Lukanya semakin parah dan darah nya merembes begitu saja.

"Kousetsu!" Dengan cepat Taroutachi mendekatinya dan membantu pemuda itu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya tepisan kasar yang dilayangkan Kousetsu kepadanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Taroutachi menatapnya dengan khawatir. Lagipula, ini memang salahnya karena telah membuat dirinya menderita.

"Kau harus minum darah agar lukamu menutup."

Kousetsu mendengus. "Aku bukan binatang yang begitu bernafsu pada darah." Ia perlahan-lahan bangkit, tapi yang ada ia terlalu lemah dan kembali terduduk di lantai yang dingin sembari memegang luka di perutnya.

"Apa kau tetap menekan nafsumu pada darah meskipun kau sedang sekarat karena rasa bersalahmu pada ayah angkatmu?"

Kousetsu terbelalak. Ia memandang tepat pada pada iris emas milik Taroutachi. "Apa?"

"Pendeta itu… Yamabushi Kunihiro adalah ayah angkatmu." Taroutachi memegang pundak pemuda itu yang kali ini tanpa penolakan. "Kami telah meneliti sebab kematian dari ayah angkatmu. Kau… tidak membunuhnya sama sekali, Kousetsu."

Kousetsu memutuskan pandangannya pada Taroutachi. Ia melepas paksa tangan Taroutachi yang memegang pundaknya. Ia menyingkir dengan perlahan dari hadapan Taroutachi meskipun ia harus menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah karena luka yang dideritanya.

"Ayah angkatmu telah digigit oleh _vampire_ lain sebelum kau tiba di kuil itu. Kau menyelamatkan ayahmu dengan cara meminum darahnya hampir tak tersisa karena itu merupakan permintaan terakhir ayahmu. Ayahmu tak ingin hidup sebagai makhluk pemakan darah. Bukankah begitu?"

Kousetsu bergeming. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Perban yang terpasang ia cengkram demi merendam segala emosi yang berkecamuk.

"Adikmu, Sayo telah datang dan menceritakannya kepadaku perihal semua yang telah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Iris emasnya memandang punggung ringkih Kousetsu yang bergetar hebat. "Ia mengetahui semuanya, tapi terlalu dini untuk mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Adikmu, Souza Samonji telah salah paham dan turut menyalahkanmu atas kematian ayah angkat kalian. Rasa bersalah yang telah tercipta di dirimu, membuat kau mengambil keputusan untuk menjadikan darahmu sendiri sebagai makanan bagi kedua saudaramu. Kau juga menekan nafsumu pada darah, menjadikan kau terlihat begitu lemah."

"Osayo…" Kousetsu berbicara dengan begitu lirih. Namun telinga Taroutachi masih sanggup mendengar suaranya. "Dia yang menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"Ya."

Kousetsu mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana ayah angkatnya yang selalu menyayangi mereka bertiga. Bagaimana ia yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sebagai makhluk pemakan darah. Dan ketika ia datang ke kuil tersebut, ia menemukan bagaimana ayahnya begitu sekarat dan kesakitan karena sebuah gigitan di lehernya. Wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar, meminta Kousetsu untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Seharusnya ia tak melakukannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa hidup dalam keabadian berasama ayah dan kedua saudaranya.

Kousetsu kembali menyeret tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari sosok Taroutachi. Ia tengah sekarat. Ia tak berdaya. Walaupun ia harus mati saat ini juga karena siksaan yang begitu mendera di tubuhnya, setidaknya ia tidak ingin mati di hadapan Taroutachi.

Tapi nyatanya ia terlalu lemah hingga tumbang tak berdaya.

Aroma manis yang begitu menggugah selera membuat Kousetsu membuka matanya lebih lebar. Pendar merah langsung muncul begitu saja menggantikan iris biru laut. Ia bangkit dan menoleh ke belakang demi mengetahui darimana aroma manis tersebut berasal. Dan seketika itu pula ia merasa menyesal.

Di sana ada Taroutachi, memegang sebuah pisau kecil dan melukai tangannya sendiri. Hingga tetesan darah menggenangi lantai kayu rumah ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Kousetsu bergetar. Ia berusaha dengan keras untun menahan nafsunya.

"Kau sangat membutuhkannya, Kousetsu."

"Tidak, tidak." Kousetsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Apa kau ingin bunuh diri? Kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?" Kousetsu bergerak menjauh dari Taroutachi.

Taroutachi berdecak kesal atas kegigihan pemuda itu. Bahkan dalam sekarat ini pun ia masih bersikap keras kepala. Taroutachi membawa luka yang telah ia toreh itu ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya sebanyak mungkin. Rasa amis begitu memenuhi indra perasanya. Ia harus bertahan menahan rasa jijik pada darahnya sendiri.

Ia mendekati Kousetsu dan dengan cepat menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Kousetsu. Kousetsu terkejut atas sikap tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh Taroutachi. Terlebih ketika aliran darah itu meluncur mulus dalam tenggorokkannya. Membuat nafsunya tiba-tiba mennjadi membara.

Kousetsu ingin merasakannya lebih banyak lagi.

Kousetsu mendorong tubuh Taroutachi hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh itu dan memegang kendali atas semuanya. Ia sudah dikuasai oleh nafsunya untuk mencicipi darah itu lebih banyak lagi. Iris merahnya menatap dengan liar pada luka di lengan Taroutachi. Taring yang dimilikinya semakin memanjang, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menancapkan gigi taringnya ke lengan Taroutachi.

Taroutachi meringis merasakan bagaimana taring itu menancap dan menembus kulitnya. Rasanya cukup perih. Tapi ia membiarkan bagaimana Kousetsu menyesap daarahnya perlahan-lahan lewat gigitan itu.

Seakan tak puas dengan darah di lengannya, Kousesu menyingkirkan lengan Taroutachi dan mencari bagian tubuh lain dari pemuda itu yang begitu menggugah seleranya. Pandangannya tertuju pada leher Taroutachi yang tercetak urat-urat halus kebiruan yang sanggup membuat nafsunya kembali membara. Ia mendekatkan indera penciumannya ke leher putih itu dan mengendus aroma manis yang begitu memabukkan.

Taring itu lagi-lagi menembus kulitnya dan Taroutachi kembali meringis. Rasa pusing mendera kepalanya saat darah yang mengalir melalui nadinya disedot paksa oleh hisapan Kousetsu.

Taroutachi membawa kedua tangannya dan memeluk pemuda itu. Ia mengelus punggungnya, dan merasakan bagaimana halusnya rambut _baby light blue_ milik Kousetsu yang senantiasa terasa halus di tangannya.

Elusan lembut di rambutnya membuat Kousetsu tersadar seketika. Iris merah yang berbinar itu seketika meredup dan berganti menjadi iris biru laut. Kousetsu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tatapannya terfokus pada dua titik merah yang berbercak darah menghiasi leher Taroutachi. Seketika itu juga ia merasa begitu panik luar biasa.

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup Taroutachi. Ia tidak ingin membuat Taroutachi menjadi salah satu bagian dari dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membunuh seorang manusia lagi.

"Ini—tidak, tidak." Kousetsu meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafsu begitu menguasai dirinya. Harusnya ia bisa menahannya. Harusnya ia bisa pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin sebelum ia kehilangan kendali.

Sebuah ingat mengalir pelan pada otaknya. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa virus itu akan mati jika si penyebar virus telah musnah. Iris biru itu kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di tubuh Taroutachi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ketika pandangannya menatap sebuah kilatan dari sebuah benda di sepatu boots milik Taroutachi, dengan segera tangannya meraih benda itu mencabutnya. Sebuah pisau berbahan perak yang senantiasa menemani Taroutachi kemana pun ia berada.

Kousetsu mengarahkan mata pisau yang begitu tajam itu ke jantungnya. Ia menatap sekali lagi pada Taroutachi yang masih merasakan sakit pada lehernya akibat gigitan dirinya. Ia memandang sendu pada wajah rupawan Taroutachi. Senyum kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya. Karena setelah ini ia takkan mungkin bisa memandang wajah itu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Tarou…"

Aroma manis kembali mencapai penciumannya. Kousetsu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati tangan Taroutachi mahan pisau itu dan mengakibatkan sebuah luka tercetak di telapak tangannya karena pemuda itu menggenggamnya pada bagian yang tajam.

"Tarou! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" Taroutachi meringis karena lukanya semakin lebar diakibatkan Kousetsu yang memaksa agar Taroutachi melepaskan pisaunya.

"Aku… Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" Sahut Taroutachi sinis. Tapi Kousetsu tidak peduli. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya yakin dan masih begitu memaksa agar Taroutachi melepaskan pisau itu.

Tapi Taroutachi tentu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Kousetsu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah benda di kantong celana hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah suntikkan yang berisi cairan hijau terpampang pada pengelihatan mereka berdua. Kousetsu memperhatikan bagaimana Taroutachi membuka penutup suntikan itu dan menyuntikkan cairan aneh yang tidak ia ketahui itu pada lehernya sendiri.

"Aku—" Taroutachi membuang suntikan bekas itu ke sembarang tempat setelah mencabutnya dari lehernya, "—menemukan vaksinnya."

Tangan Kousetsu melemas. Pisau perak itu tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Belah bibirnya terkantup, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Taroutachi menghapus bercak darah yang menghiasi wajah Kousetsu dengan tangannya sendiri yang tidak terluka. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah kembali."

Ada suatu perasaan lega yang menyusup pada relung hati Kousetsu. Matanya tergenang, dan air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali ia meneteskan air matanya seperti ini. Apakah waktu itu merasa sedih? Ataukah ia merasa begitu senang seperti saat ini?

"Hei, kau menangis?" Taroutachi mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah.

Kousetsu langsung menghambur pada pelukan Taroutachi dimana pemuda itu masih berbaring di lantai kayu yang dingin. Taroutachi merasa begitu sesak karena pemuda ini memeluknya begitu erat. Tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Kousetsu sangat memerlukannya saat ini maka dengan itu ia membalasnya dan mengusap punggung ringkih pemuda itu.

"Maaf aku telah menggigitmu. Maaf aku telah kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Maaf aku telah menipumu selama ini." Kousetsu berbicara dengan begitu lirih sembari terisak oleh tangisnya sendiri.

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaaf karena telah melukaimu dan membuatmu begitu menderita." Taroutachi merasakan gelengan kepala di sela-sela pelukannya. "Maaf jika vaksin ini tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia karena kau seorang _pureblood_. Tapi aku pasti akan menemukan bagaimana cara untuk mengubahmu sebagai manusia."

Gelengan itu terasa lagi. "Kau jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya." Kousetsu mengangkta wajahnya hanya untuk memandang wajah Taroutachi dan merekam bagaimana setiap rupa wajah yang terpahat begitu sempurna itu di ingatannya. "Aku hanya menginginkan Taroutachi. Tidak ada yang lain."

Taroutachi menempelkan kening keduanya, dan menikmati keintiman yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kousetsu lagi. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Taroutachi menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir Kousetsu. Meskipun ada sececap rasa besi yang berasal dari darah tak membuat Taroutachi melepaskan ciuman keduanya. Ia merindukan bibir ini. Ia merindukan bagaimana rasa dari ciuman mereka yang begitu memabukkan.

Keduanya tak peduli jika mereka masih berbaring pada lantai kayu yang begitu dingin. Mereka tak peduli jika pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat kotor. Yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah… kerinduan akan kehangatan dari tubuh pasangannya masing-masing.

…

 **FIN**

…

Buret, gelas beaker dan Erlenmeyer: Salah satu alat-alat yang digunakan di laboratorium. Silakan googling untuk mengetahui bentuk dan fungsinya seperti apa. Kalau kalian pernah belajar IPA pasti udah nga asing lagi.

Dan juga ada satu scene yang merupakan cerita flashback. Sengaja nga aku kasih tanda. Semoga kalian tau ya ceritanya yang mana…

Ohya, aku juga ada membedakan pembatas cerita, yaitu _**ENTANGLED**_ sama titik tiga. Kalau pake _**ENTANGLED**_ berarti beda scene beda hari, nah kalo pake titik tiga doing berarti beda scene tapi di hari dan waktu yang bersamaan…

Soal pendeta itu juga, bagi yang bingung, jadi ayah angkat mereka itu selalu memberikan mereka makan dengan cara membeli kantong darah di rs dua kali dalam sebulan. Karena rasa bersalah Kousetsu, ia stop minum darah dan menjadikan darahnya sebagai makanan bagi kedua saudaranya. Meskipun _vampire_ punya daya regenerasi tinggi, tetap aja bertahun-tahun nga makan bikin tubuhnya makin lama makin melemah. Satu-satunya cara adalah cuma minum darah aja biar pulih. Yah, intinya gitu, hehehe…

Review!

Oh satu lagi, ini fanfictnya belum kukoreksi. Jadi kalau ada kalimat yang perlu dikoreksi, bisa dilayangkan di kotak preview. Habis ini aku mau nyumbang buat pair Anmitsu, Genji, trus crack pair 123xManba juga (ini gara-gara foto Touran Stage Ichinii ngeladur ke Manba jadinya muncul ide buat bikin penpiknya). Tapi entah kapan bikinnya. Ide lagi ngambang, belum mulus wkwkwk


End file.
